lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ares Argyris
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: A tolfon! Or a tolf. First found in a bar, getting into an altercation due to some mishaps with other men's ladies. Currently having a flashback to his life as a noble within Castle Tolf. Flufferbottom, Dr. Poochen, and Lunnala Catch-up Well, all those nerds around me started to disappear, wasn't sure what was happening. Then suddenly a group of them jumped down on me! Seems like they had to take the weaklings before they got to the main thing. I tried to fight them all off but there were too many pirates! They bound me up n' dragged me along, probably knocked out, otherwise you can't contain all dis Tolf. Adelhard The last of the tolfs You better not mess with him Or you'll be sorry Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Outsider Whatever you are, you and your people are not from around here. At the beginning of each session, the GM will ask you something about your homeland, why you left, or what you left behind. If you answer them, mark XP. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Giant crossbow (near, two-handed, uses STR not DEX, 2 weight) * Furs and leathers and chestplate and frost dragon armor (3 armor, minimize harm from cold or ice, 5 weight) * Golden rings (0 weight) * Crown of kings (valuable, 1 weight) * Shattered hero's sword (close, valuable, fragile, 2 weight) * Chest gem from the archarchmage (2 weight) * Fourth-dimensional pocket knife (hand, eldritch, 1 weight) * 2 ammo (0 weight) * Quicksilver great-great-greatsword (huge, forceful, messy, reach, close, +1d6 damage, two-handed, magical, cursed, roll+WIS to change the blade's shape, turns nearby gold into mush, 4 weight) * Double-dicked diamond ring (?????, 0 weight) * 551 coins (Melted, MIA?) * Bunch of alien space coins (0 weight) * Enchanting necklace (if you convince someone into looking at it they'll be paralyzed for a few minutes until struck, can convince others to do so with +CHA, 1 weight) * Stun baton (close, electrical, inflicts an instant knockout on a 12+ but no damage otherwise, 2 weight) * Hotel mints (take +1 to parley, nice breath, stacks, 5 uses, 0 weight) * Giant metal bat (close, reach, explodes on a 12+, home run, 3 weight) * Bulletproof vest (3 armor vs... bullets, 1 weight) * Stuffed animal (typhlosion, turns into a living animal, pokemon, 3 weight) * Golden goldfish (lays gold, in a jar, magical, 2 weight) * Glowing fruits of random effect (4 uses, 1 weight) * 22 coins intact * Helmet of fire resistance (flames don't bother ya, 1 weight) * Wizard's tower shield (activate to enlarge it to full size, +1 armor, worn, 1 weight, clumsy if enlarged) * 200 coins * Bloody rose (exquisitely rare ingredient, 0 weight) * Exquisitely crafted egg (rare, valuable, hatches into a dinosaur, 3 weight) * Tolfon tailblade (hand, close, precise, +2 piercing, 2 weight) * Gatling gun (near, messy, doubles your damage, has 100 rounds, each point of damage dealt expends a round, 4 weight) * Handful of gold List any moves granted by Gear: * ~ Gear ~ Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Herculean Appetites ** Others may content themselves with just a taste of wine, or dominion over a servant or two, but you want more. Choose two appetites. While pursuing one of your appetites, if you would roll for a move, instead of rolling 2d6 you roll 2d7. If the result is a prime number (other than 7), the GM will also introduce a minor complication or danger that comes about due to your heedless pursuits. If the result is 7, the move succeeds spectacularly, as if you rolled a 18+. *** Discovering secrets. *** Riches and property. *** Good accomplished. * What Are You Waiting For? ** When you cry out a challenge to your enemies, roll+CHA. *** ✴On a 10+ they treat you as the most obvious threat to be dealt with and ignore your companions, take +2 damage ongoing against them. *** ✴On a 7–9 only a few (the weakest or most foolhardy among them) fall prey to your taunting. * Olympian Endurance ** As long as you wear no armor and carry no shield, you have +1 armor. You ignore the clumsy tag on armor you do wear. * Bend Bars, Lift Gates ** When you use pure strength to destroy an inanimate obstacle, roll+STR. On a 10+, choose three. On a 7-9, choose two: *** • It doesn’t make an inordinate amount of noise. *** • It doesn’t take a very long time. *** • Nothing you value is damaged. *** • You can fix the thing again without a lot of effort * Outsider* ** Answer the last question, then answer as many of the other questions as you like, gaining their benefits: ** Who are you? Ares, heir to the Tolfon Kingdom. If you speak your name, others will know who you are and act accordingly. ** What are you? A tolf! With other members of your kind, treat a miss with parley as a 7-9. ** Where are you from? The harsh deserts of the Tolfon lands. You are unaffected by the harsh environments of lands like your homeland. ** When did you leave? _______________________________ When dealing with sympathetic or guilt-ridden NPCs, you can use your tortured past as leverage. ** Why are you here? _______________________________ When you speak your plight to a crowd, someone's always willing to help. ** How are you an outsider? ___________________________________________________ The more questions you answer, the more complications will arise because you're different. * Eternal Mark (Survivor CC) ** As a survivor of a great cataclysm, the world has left its mark upon you, and you have been eternally changed as a result. You have these scars: ***  A hand bloodied: your body is a weapon with the Hand and Forceful tags ***  A heart broken: take +1 forward against any who insult something you have lost Sex Moves * Sexual Conquest ** Pleasures of the Flesh is one of your appetites, and doesn't count against your total, nor can it be marked off or resolved. Engaging in relations with someone always counts as sating one of your appetites. When you satisfy one of your sexual appetites, you can choose an option from the Gluttony move's list, even if you don't have that move, but if you do choose an option, the GM will introduce a small complication or danger that comes about. * Bend Over, Lift Ass ** When you engage in relations with a person, provided they're a NPC, you may use Bend Bars, Lift Gates, treating them as an inanimate obstacle. They might be able to make an attack against you in the process, though. Advanced Moves * Wrestler ** When you attempt to wrestle a target, roll+CON. On a hit, you deal 1d6 damage, and they are wrestled. On a 10+, choose four. On a 7-9, choose three, and the target can make a move against you: *** • The target is disarmed *** • The target cannot see *** • The target cannot speak or bite *** • The target cannot use their arms *** • The target cannot use their legs ** Until you let go or attempt to attack the target yourself, they are wrestled. A wrestled target is helpless and defenseless; an attack against it will succeed automatically, but free it. * No Contest ** You will always win any one-on-one contest or sport of strength. * Wide Wanderer ** You’ve traveled the wide world over. When you arrive someplace ask the GM about any important traditions, rituals, and so on, they’ll tell you what you need to know. * Beefcake ** When your tease includes a show of strength, you may tease with STR instead of LIB. If you do, deal additional lust damage equal to your LIB. * Strength of Ten ** Every attack you make has the forceful tag, and every mêlée weapon you wield can be destroyed to deal +1d4 damage. * Just Improvise ** Anything you pick up can be used as a weapon for Hack & Slash or Volley. Determine a range appropriate to its size, and let the GM give it appropriate tags (piercing, blunt, -1 damage, forceful, awkward, dangerous, fragile, etc). It is usually inferior to a proper weapon. Any weapon you wield has the thrown and near tags. * Berserker Rage ** When you are afflicted by fear, mind control, or enchanting magic, you may ignore any such effects if you go berserk. While berserk, you deal +1d4 damage but you must attack the closest enemy in sight. If you have no enemies in sight, the GM can choose who you attack. When you defeat someone, anyone, the berserk rage ends and so does the effect that caused it. * Can't be Contained ** You may deal your class damage to yourself, to immediately break free of any physical or mental restraint. * Offensive Warrior ** When you deal your class damage, deal +2 damage. * Level 11+~ * Your Weapons Cannot Harm Me ** When you take an enemy's attack without striking back, roll +CON. On a 10+, choose three. On a 7-9, choose two. On a 6-, choose one, and take +1d4 damage from their attacks. ***  Their weapons shatter against you ***  You take half damage from the attack, rounded down ***  Lesser enemies run in fear of you ***  Take +1 forward against them * Power Strike ** Increase your damage die by 1 size (d8 becomes d10, d10 becomes d12, and so on). When you attack in melee, you can add the area tag to your strike; Your attack sweeps a wide radius, striking everyone within range. Roll damage twice and apply the worst roll to all those struck. * Pain to Pleasure (Blood Berserker Multiclass) ** When you take damage, take +1 forward. Misc. Powers * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Knowledge: Metallurgy (Beta tester move) ** When you spout lore about metalwork or metallurgy, take +1. ** When you spout lore about your area of knowledge, on a 12+, you tell the GM about the subject in question. It's fact. ** The GM may at any time ask you a question regarding your area of knowledge. Whatever you answer, is the truth. *** • When you defy danger to work metal, take +1. *** • When you bend bars, lift gates on metal obstacles larger than you, take +1. *** • When you spout lore regarding metalwork right before you, use WIS instead of INT. * Word of Eternity ** When you call someone a NERD, roll+INT. On a 10+, they will be afflicted by a wild magic effect. On a 7-9, you're both afflicted by wild magic effects. On a miss, you're the one struck by wild magic. ** Consult the 10,000 wild magic effects chart. Roll 1d10+1d10+1d10+1d10 to find the digits of the effect, then look it up. * Black Knight's Cry (Black Knight training) * Requires: What Are You Waiting For? ** When you cry out a challenge to your enemies, on a hit, you also take +2 armor ongoing against them. Category:Characters